Como Sería
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic... tal vez si no hubiera habido dudas nuestra historia habría sido distinta... no soy buena con los summary...


_esta historia se ha llevado algún trabajo pero la hice porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que puedo decir, es un Zoe/Kouji (Izumy si prefieren) pero ni los personajes ni la canción son míos; la canción pertenece a la cantante colombiana Soraya... yo la utilice por mero capricho...  
_  
Cómo sería

… ahora me siento sumamente abatida, la verdad es que soy una tonta, porque lo he dejado ir, al hombre que mas amo en este mundo; yo sabía que nuestra relación no podía ser muy sencilla, pero no hice nada por evitar que nos separará el destino… fui bastante cobarde debo decirlo…

FLASHBACK

… todo comenzó hace cuatro meses, fue algo mágico, un día estaba pensando en que nunca tendría la oportunidad de andar con Koji y de repente al día siguiente él se me declaro, fue muy romántico

- Zoe- me dijo mientras paseábamos tranquilamente por la calle- hay algo que me gustaría decirte  
- tú dirás Koji- repuse distraída  
- bueno es solo… esto

Sin previo aviso me sujeto por la cintura y me plantó un beso en los labios, en ese momento sentí mil emociones dentro de mí, contando la electricidad corriendo por cada espacio de mi cuerpo, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, lo que si se es que nos separo la falta de aire, casi no paramos a respirar y te juro que fue la primera vez que sentí por alguien lo que siento por Koji… luego del beso me pregunto con la respiración agitada

- ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?- una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios  
- claro que si ¿no te he dado una prueba convincente?- dije volviendo a besarlo

_Quizás no fue el tiempo ni fue el momento  
No tiene lógica el argumento  
A veces la vida es así  
Tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma  
Tu piel con mi piel quemó toda la calma  
Aún no pudimos concebir  
Que el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro  
Fue el error que viviré para siempre_

Al principio el tiempo volaba alrededor nuestro y luego todo se enfrío, no se, pienso que no supimos aprovechar nuestra relación, además vivimos varias discusiones que aunque sin sentido aparente, influyeron mucho en la decisión final… lo recuerdo, nuestra relación comenzó a deteriorarse y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde como para arreglar los errores… sin embargo yo fui la gran culpable de ese final… ese fatídico día no se me borrará nunca de la mente…

- ¿esta todo bien?- preguntó un día  
- solo me preguntaba si… podremos tener algún futuro  
- lo dices como si no fueras feliz a mi lado- recriminó de pronto  
- oh no, claro que no, soy muy feliz, pero… no se  
- ¿no sabes¿será que ya te arrepentiste de lo que sientes por mí?  
- Koji no he dicho eso… tal vez lo mejor sea dejar de vernos al menos unos días  
- perfecto, entonces podemos despedirnos de una vez y para siempre- y así diciendo se marchó

Me quedé triste, puesto que en tan solo un segundo y por una tontería mía acababa de perder a un ser humano maravilloso…

_¿Cómo sería¿Que hubiera sido de mí?  
Si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir  
Cómo sería besar tus labios cada amanecer  
Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer  
¿Cómo sería?_

Hoy mi mente trata desesperadamente de encontrar una respuesta a ese comportamiento mío, aunque quizá nunca la hallé… ahora mismo estoy sentada en un sillón que esta frente a la ventana y me permite mirar lo que hay, tratando de adivinar la historia de cada persona que cruza la calle demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en mí… al perderme entre tantas ideas, inevitablemente mis recuerdos terminan en uno solo y yo acabo con los ojos cerrados soñando con tenerlo cerca de nuevo…

- hija- mi madre se asoma por la puerta- ¿piensas salir hoy?  
- no lo se, probablemente- repongo casi sin interés  
- hace rato hablo un muchacho- me dice casualmente  
- que raro>- pienso- ah ¿era para mí,  
- me imagino que si, aunque ese joven no quiso decir su nombre  
- esta bien, gracias

En cuanto se marcha me acomodo perezosamente en el sillón y continuó buscando las historias perdidas de la gente… hasta quedarme profundamente dormida…

_Por culpa del miedo o del abandono  
Sinceramente no sabía como  
Apostar un beso contra la eternidad  
Quizás soy la culpable de este destino  
Y sé que hoy no haría lo mismo  
No te dejaría escapar  
El hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro  
Fue el error que viviré para siempre_

Despierto un par de horas mas tarde, sorprendida por haberme dormido, sigo intranquila, tal vez un paseo me relaje un poco; agarro una chamarra y salgo de mi casa dirigiendo mis pasos hacia el mirador, ya esta atardeciendo y las puestas de sol se ven muy bien allí… una ráfaga de viento me estremece un poco, aunque a la vez me entristezco porque en otro tiempo él me habría abrazado fuertemente contra su pecho para evitar que yo sintiera frío, probablemente nunca mas volvamos a estar tan juntos como en aquellos buenos días

Al llegar al mirador y observar tranquilamente como el sol se oculta en el horizonte escucho como alguien me saluda

- hola Zoe- sin duda es Tommy, reconozco su voz que no es ni adulta ni infantil donde sea  
- hola Tommy- me vuelvo y veo que esta solo  
- seguro esperabas ver a Koji- dice con picardía  
- puede ser… lo he extrañado mucho, casi no salgo, temo verlo con otra y si eso ocurre mi corazón va a llorar  
- tranquila, mira que él también sufre por ti, pero shh no se supone que hable contigo de eso- me miro con compasión y añadió- bueno, me dio gusto verte

Lo veo alejarse, no quiero bajar precipitadamente, si encuentro a Koji, no se cual pueda ser su reacción, quizá no le de gusto verme… pero no podemos evitarnos eternamente…

_Cómo sería que hubiera sido de mí  
Si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir  
Cómo sería besar tus labios cada amanecer  
Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

Bajo la escalera casi inconscientemente, mi mente se ha quedado en blanco, de pronto y al pie de la misma veo a Koji que mira distraído hacia otro lado, mi primer instinto es pegar carrera hacia mi casa para evitar hablarle pero mi sentido común me indica que no tengo porque huir como un malhechor y que tal vez una charla nos haga bien a ambos, él se vuelve y me mira con una tristeza que me parte el alma, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas escapen desesperadas de mi rostro, me siento y oculto mi cara entre mis brazos

- no me gusta verte llorar- le oigo decir y siento uno de sus brazos rodeándome  
- por favor- trato de decir algo pero me estremezco ante su contacto  
- ¿ya estas mejor?- pregunta y al verme asentir me suelta y se pone en pie dirigiéndose a otro lado lejos de mí

Al principio me quedo desconcertada, después me lanzo a tratar de alcanzarlo, lo encuentro sentado en el césped, esta de espaldas a mí pero yo reconozco su figura en cualquier sitio; me acerco con sigilo y mi corazón se llena de dicha al oírle suspirar mi nombre quedito… estoy por cubrir sus ojos con mis manos cuando él se levanta y se vuelve mirándome con sorpresa, intenta irse pero yo me arrojo a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi lo derribo, intento separarme de él pues no siento su respuesta cuando sus brazos me aprisionan, con tanto ímpetu que ambos caemos al césped, yo encima de él

- lo siento tanto Koji- digo incorporándome y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie  
- te extraño mucho, pero tal vez aun no tomas tu decisión- me mira suplicante  
- la verdad es que no he podido pensar en nada… porque no hay nada que pensar  
- ¿de que hablas?- pregunta inquieto  
- ay Koji, te amo, te amo tanto que deseo morirme ahora que he perdido tu cariño y…

Ya no pude seguir, en parte porque sus labios comenzaron a besar con ansias mi rostro hasta que se quedaron en mis labios, en un beso eterno…

_Cómo sería soñar sin sentir dudas  
Cómo sería respirar sin desesperación  
Cómo sería jamás preguntar quizás  
Cómo sería… _

Cuando nos separamos, seguimos caminando tomados de la mano… nuestro destino era su casa, al no estar sus padres tenemos garantizada un poco de privacidad, me ofrece algo de agua que acepto pues mis labios se hallan algo secos, dejo el vaso sobre la mesilla y el comienza a besarme mientras se acomoda encima de mi, sin duda con una sola idea en mente, idea que me aterra un poco, pues es la primera vez que me ocurre, interrumpo sus besos pues me estoy incómoda

- disculpa- me dice- creo que me aceleré  
- si un poco, es que tengo mucho miedo, no puedo evitarlo  
- no te apures, ha sido culpa mía, yo te estaba presionando, sin querer  
- bueno, pero… ay no, mira la hora, mi madre me matará es tardísimo y yo que no vuelvo  
- puedes quedarte aquí- lo miro sumamente aterrada- no te haré nada que tu no quieras  
- si, pero quizá ella no piense lo mismo- digo en tono de broma

Le hablo y le digo que estoy con una amiga, mientras Koji se ríe bajo, ella me dice que bueno pero que regrese temprano al día siguiente, se lo prometo, a la hora de dormir pienso seriamente en dormir en el sofá pero Koji me convence que durmamos como una pareja, es decir en el mismo lecho, al principio lo miro incrédula pero como promete no hacerme nada accedo… ahora me siento sumamente feliz por tenerle a mi lado, como siempre y como nunca imaginé…

_Cómo sería que hubiera sido de mí  
Si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir  
Cómo sería besar tus labios cada amanecer  
Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer  
Cómo sería…_

_FIN_

les gusto o no les gusto es simple, dejen reviews...  
:PrInCeSs DrEaMeR:


End file.
